Vehicles can utilize electric traction motors to drive wheels. In such case, a vehicle may include a multi-phase alternating current (AC) motor coupled to a power inverter. The power inverter converts direct current (DC) from a power source to alternating current that can be used by the AC motor. Typically, the power inverter includes components, such as insulated gate bipolar transistors (IGBTs) and a direct bonded copper (DBC) substrate. The IGBTs act as switches used in converting the power from DC to AC and are mounted on the DBC substrate. The DBC substrate includes integrated bus bars that may be combined with a circuit card and a signal connector to provide a power electronics package for the vehicle.
As the vehicle starts, changes cruising speeds, accelerates and/or brakes, power demands of the electric traction motor driving the vehicle may fluctuate over a relatively wide range (e.g., in a range of from about 5 kW to about 120 kW). These power demand fluctuations may be relatively wide, which may cause temperature changes in the power inverters during operation. Over time, the operability of the power inverter may degrade due to the temperature changes. Specifically, because IGBTs and DBCs may be made of different materials, they may expand and/or contract at different rates and thus, may shift positions relative to each another.
To limit the expansions and contractions of the power inverter components to within a selected range, the temperature changes within the power inverter may be controlled. For example, the power inverter may include temperature sensors for sensing temperature data from the power inverter components. The temperature data may be supplied to the controller, which may then limit a supply of current to the power inverter. To ensure that the current supply does not exceed a particular magnitude, a current sensor may be included to sense and communicate current data to the controller as well.
Though the aforementioned configurations are generally suitable for purposes of controlling temperatures of the power inverter components, they may be improved. For example, because wires, retaining clamps, fasteners, and the like are typically used to mount the sensors to a chassis of the power inverter, disassembly and/or assembly of the parts during a repair process may be relatively time consuming. Additionally, because numerous individual parts may be employed to mount the sensors, repair costs may be relatively high.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have an assembly for mounting a sensor in a power inverter that is easier and less expensive to include than conventional sensor assembly mounts. Moreover, it is desirable for the assembly to be capable of being retrofitted into existing power inverters and/or into other types of components within which a simplified mounting assembly may be beneficial. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.